


Note de passage.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Comment oublier un homme de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ? En pensant à l'homme de l'autre côté de la table.





	Note de passage.

Sa propre chemise et veste sur le dos Julien parcouru les derniers mètres de couloir jusqu’à la loge commune avant de pousser la porte sans douceur. De l’autre côté l’attendait son patron et à présent ami pour débriefer sa première semaine d’émission. Yann l’accueillit d’un sourire chaleureux comme s’ils ne venaient pas de passer les trois dernières heures séparés d’une simple table de PVC. 

\- Pas trop crevé de cette semaine ? S’enquit le montagnard.  
\- J’avais l’habitude de bosser assez tard pour PureMédias, il en faut plus pour m’achever.

Gardant les commissures relevées Yann le pria de s’installer sur le canapé qui ornait la pièce avant de refermer la porte. Le nouveau chroniqueur était étonné de se retrouver en tête à tête avec l’homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, là où habituellement Laurent le suivait comme son ombre. Mais le brun ne fit aucun commentaire et se concentra sur les points qui le concernaient. En une poignée de minute Yann lui fit le descriptif de ce qu’il devait changer, garder ou améliorer toujours d’une voix plus douce et posée que celle qu’il abordait à l’écran. 

Dans un fond Julien la trouvait presque harmonieuse, chantante, rassurante. Bercé il remarqua à peine le silence qui s’était installé entre eux.

\- Pardon j’ai un peu décroché. Bredouilla-t-il.  
\- Pas de mal, j’avais terminé de toute façon. A part ses quelques points tout est très bien, bravo pour cette entrée !  
\- Merci… il y a une sacré équipe aussi ça aide, ils m’ont tous très bien accueillit. J’attends de pouvoir enfin rencontrer Martin et j’en aurais fait le tour.

A la résonnance du prénom du presque américain le visage de Yann se rembrunit. Il mit comme une certaine distance entre lui et son nouveau chroniqueur avant de s’éclaircir la voix.

\- Tu ne vas pas le voir tout de suite malheureusement. Il va rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu là-bas, il y a encore beaucoup de chose à couvrir.

Julien s’étonna une seconde de la remarque, ayant pourtant bien entendu ses autres collègues de bureau parler de Martin comme un expat’ en détresse, s’ennuyant dans son Amérique trop cruelle. Mais il n’en dit rien de plus, il avait appris à se faire discret et ne comptait pas attirer la moindre attention sur des questions trop « personnelles ».

\- Bon eh bien je pense qu’on a tout ! Je te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Dans un même mouvement les deux hommes se levèrent du canapé, mais Julien n’eut pas le temps d’attraper sa veste que les mains de Yann courraient déjà au-dessus de ses épaules pour l’aider à l’enfiler. Ils se suivirent jusqu’à l’ascenseur, hésitèrent à appuyer tous les deux sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et pouffèrent en notant que leurs voitures étaient les deux seules encore restantes sur le parking. 

\- Bon bonne..bonne nuit !

Julien osa un pas en direction de son auto mais la main de Yann se resserra autour de son bras avant de le tirer doucement contre lui. Leurs visages trop proches l’un de l’autre rougirent légèrement mais l’animateur n’attendit pas, il tendit les lèvres comme il l’avait fait trop de fois espérant y ressentir ses homologues.  
Mais à l’inverse le chroniqueur se défit bien fit de l’emprise, bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Les joues rouges, il tendit les mains pour repousser tout autre assaut, ses yeux scrutant les alentours à la recherche du moindre voyeur.

\- On ne peut pas…vous, Martin…  
\- Laisse Martin loin de tout ça. Grogna Yann.

Désespéré le montagnard osa une nouvelle approche mais il se heurta durement au refus de son cadet. Son regard azur chercha l’amande de son chroniqueur mais il ne trouva que deux prunelles affolées et mécontentes. 

\- Je me mêle peut être de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Souffla Julien. Mais…réglez vos histoires avec Martin, votre jalousie, votre rupture, j’en sais rien. Et ne me prenez pas comme excuse, s’il vous plaît. 

Sans attendre de réponse Julien tourna les talons et se réfugia dans sa voiture au plus vite. Il avait hésité un instant à laisser la discussion s’arrêter là mais il avait trop bien compris à quel jeu Yann se prêtait. Il ne voulait pas être le mur entre un couple qui se déchire, encore moins une histoire de passage pour oublier la vie d’avant.  
Derrière la voiture filant jusqu’à la sortie Yann n’avait pas bougé. Une partie de lui était prête à le baffer de son comportement, comme une autre lui criait d’avoir eu la bonne attitude. Lasse il regagna le cuir du siège conducteur et démarra. Le tableau de bord dernière génération se connecta à son smartphone dans sa poche et lui annonça trois nouveaux messages.

\- Lecture. Articula l’animateur.

Les deux premiers étaient des avis et récapitulatifs de l’émission du soir par ses collaborateurs, mais le dernier provenait de Martin.

\- Ouvrir. Ordonna nerveusement le destinataire.  
\- Le message comporte plus de mille cinq cent caractères. Voulez-vous poursuivre la lecture ?   
\- Oui. Oui je veux savoir comment il cherche à se faire pardonner…


End file.
